legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eddy847/Dark Journey: Chapter 1
Introduction: This was the winning vote on my recent poll, so.... Enjoy. ---- The commander stood in the control room, studying his charts and running through his mental checklist. Planet population, ten point three billion. Core temperature, unchanged. Planetary Cloaking Shield, operational. Outgoing traffic, controlled. Good. He didn’t want anyone letting the location of his planet slipping out into the rest of the galaxy. Suddenly, a dot appeared on his monitor, accompanied by several blips. At that moment, a soldier rushed over. “Sir,” He began, “our sensors have picked up an unidentified spacecraft within the sector.” The commander looked back to the screen. Sure enough, the dot blinked red, signifying it’s extraterrestrial nature. “Weapons?” He asked. “Yes, sir. Twin ion cannons, mounted heavy-duty repeating blasters, and concussion missile launchers.” The commander furrowed his brow. Was this a military ship? “Specifications?” He asked. Perhaps some details would help shed light on the ships origin. “Class five Warp Engine, three landing pods, sonar dish.” The commander pondered this. A pirate, he decided. No other space vessels would carry so much firepower and still be equipped for long voyages. “Scramble their sensors, and track them.” He ordered. “Don’t fire until I give the signal.”    The ship came closer to the planet Crux, and as it neared, the commander got a strange feeling in his mind. He pushed it out; he couldn’t trust feelings. The spacecraft began to orbit the planet, and stopped above the northern pole. “Ready the ion cannons.” The commander ordered. He didn’t want this ship trying anything sneaky. One of the pods broke away from the ship and began it’s descent into Crux’s atmosphere. It landed near a large, triangular structure. The Mythran Temple. “Activate all ImagiNexus security cameras.” He took control of one camera, and zoomed in on the pod. The hatch opened, and four men stepped out. One of them was obviously a pirate, complete with a sword and parrot. The next one, who appeared to be a scientist of some sort, came wearing a curious contraption on his back, which resembled long mechanical arms. The third one exited with a cane, top hat and black overcoat, probably an aristocrat. The last one to exit wore chain mail, blue armor and a massive broadsword that he carried in one hand. “Exeter,” the commander whispered, “he told.” As the four men walked up the white, reflective steps, they looked in awe at what was before them. A massive pillar of blue light shined out from the center of the temple. They came towards it slowly, in amazement of what they saw. The commander watching them just grumbled, “So, they’ve come all this way for some sightseeing? Humph.” The men drew closer to the pillar, the Imagination Nexus, and stopped at an arm’s length away. Then, each of them closed their eyes, and imagined... One imagined a brand new pirate ship, to sail the high seas like never before. One imagined a castle, where he could recline and enjoy the splendor of his kingdom. One imagined a small, robotic dog, a companion. And as they imagined these things, a strange thing happened. Each creation they thought of formed before their very eyes, and became real to them. The duke smiled, knowing that he would have a brand new fortress to return to. The pirate grinned, as he planned the expeditions he would make with his crew on his ship. The scientist laughed, as his new robotic dog leaped into his arms. They were all very joyous. But the fourth one, with the can and top hat, looked different. He smiled as well, but this was a different smile. He imagined something like the others, but it was a different creation that he imagined. Suddenly, like the others, it became real. And what a sight! It was not grand or fun like the others, it brought no joy. It resembled a large, ghastly spider with four legs, armed with nightmarish weapons. It took on enormous size, towering over the other three men, who stood astonished at this act of defiance by their partner. The man just laughed ominously at what he had done. The scientist’s dog leaped from his arms, and barked furiously a the monster. It looked down at the dog, and with little more than a passing thought, crushed it to pieces under its leg. The man in black laughed, as he prepared to command the creature to destroy the others. But he made the mistake of doubting i’s nature. This was a creature of chaos, and chaos has no master. The spider turned around, furious at a mere minifigure thinking that it could control HIM. It turned around, pinned the man down with it’s leg, and dragged him into the nexus. But imagination and chaos do not mix, and the once-beautiful nexus mutated into a dark purple vortex, threatening destruction for the remaining three. At the temple, the three men stared up at the growing column, ducking when lightning raced out towards them. They looked up in horror as the lightning struck their ship, blowing it to pieces. They ducked their heads as the fragments collapsed around them, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. As they tried to escape, the scientist got an idea. Using what little imagination he had left from the nexus, he used the pieces around him to form a large cap, and placed it on top of the nexus. In the control room, things were chaotic. Alarms were going off, power was surging, walls were shaking, and people were running around, trying to stop this threat. The commander tried to regain order, but then he glanced at the monitor... “No, no! What are they doing?!” The commander reached for the weapon controls, but saw that they had been destroyed by the corrupted nexus. Instead, he activated the escape pods, shouting “Everyone, go! Get into the pods!” As the escape pods jettisoned, he saw one that was still remaining, with a soldier standing besides it. “Get in there, now!” he ordered. But the soldier stood firmly where he was. “There’s only enough room for one more! You go!” The commander growled. “I said Get In, and that’s an order!” “No!” The soldier protested, “I won’t leave you!” “Oh yes you will!” The commander exclaimed, and before the soldier could react, the commander had slammed his fist into the soldier’s face, causing him to fly into the pod and hit the jettison button. And with that, he was off, joining the others as they jumped to warp speed. The commander turned back to the monitor. The shaking had increased, and he could barely stand. He saw the pressure building up underneath the makeshift cap, and watched as the ground cracked beneath the minifigures. “No,” he said, willing the inevitable not to happen. But fate paid him no heed, and the planet exploded under the pressure of the nexus. He awoke several minutes later, and looked around in a daze. Had it all been a dream? Everything was intact, and he was still alive. He looked at the monitor. Nothing. He looked at the escape pod ports. Empty. Slowly, he got up, and walked to the large door at the back of the control station. He paused before it, fearing what he might find, yet dreading not to know. He pushed the button, and the door whooshed open, leaving the commander standing in silence. Five feet in front of him, where there was once ground, was now a cliff. He walked to the edge and looked over. Above him lay emptiness. Below him was a gurgling vortex, created out of chaos. And before him, where a beautiful, diverse planet once lay, there was now barren rocks floating through space. His home had been destroyed. Everything he had loved and protected was gone. He was furious. Furious with the Duke, for breaking their agreement of secrecy. Furious with the man in black, for trying to master chaos and corrupting the nexus. Furious with the scientist for creating the pressure that destroyed the planet. Furious with himself, for not preventing this. Because of his ignorance, a planet was destroyed. His planet. He had no life, no job, no future. There was nothing left in him. As he stood in silence, he noticed a small rock at his feet. But this was not an ordinary grey rock. It glowed with purple heat, and smoked when he touched it. He looked at it, curious. This rock had been infected with the corrupted imagination, and now possessed qualities which he did not yet understand. He looked out, and saw the three minifigures. They were standing together, and actually laughing. Laughing! He looked back at the rock. It seemed to glow brighter with his anger. If he could not save his world, he would avenge it. He vowed to harness the power of this new substance, and use it to take revenge on these people who had taken so much from him. He looked up, his eyes glowing red... ---- This will be released one chapter at a time. If you liked it, please comment. Or not. Category:Blog posts